Dreams Are Good for Something
by Insanity's Tool
Summary: Naruto lives his life, but dies fighting Madara...only to realize it was all a dream! Now, a Six year old Naruto Uzumaki must relive life, with some tips and tricks. M for Language/Later Chapters. STRICTLY NARUHINA, DON'T ASK FOR OTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys~ Sorry I haven't updated my other story, Its just that...I only got ONE review for it...so i was too depressed. Sowwie :( but if I get 4 more review on it i'll continue. For now, Enjoy. I was watching Nicholas Cage(Or is it Kage?) Movies while reading fanfiction...so i got THIS...

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, or any anime's or music referenced in here. :'P

o_o

"Just sit there for a second, Kyuubi. I'll be back to collect you after the Hachibi is done being sealed..." Madara phased away, leaving a bloody Naruto Uzumaki laying in the mud, with a sword in his stomach, and multiple gashes across his torso and back.

'This...This can't be happening...I...I'm sorry everyone...' Naruto closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry I failed...Sakura, Ero-Sennin...Tsunade-baachan, Konohamaru...Itachi...Sasuke...'

Faintly, he could hear a voice calling for him. "Naruto...Naruto...Naruto."

'Who could that be...' He wondered. 'It sounds familiar...'

o_o

"Naruto! Wake up!"

The young blonde opened his eyes slowly, before closing them again, shielding from the bright light. Then he realized who that voice belonged to. "O...Old Man Hokage..?" Naruto opened his eyes again, adjusting to the light while he took in his surroundings. 'This...This is a hospital? What happened to Kirabi..?'

His thoughts were interrupted by an old voice. "Ah, Naruto. You're finally awake! I'm so glad you're safe..." Naruto looked over and froze. In front of him sat an old man in white and red robes, with a hat with the kanji for 'Fire' on the front of it.

'This...This can't be possible. Sarutobi-jiji is alive..?' Naruto stared at the man in front of him in confusion. "Ano...what am I doing here again?" Naruto decided to be safe, and find out what was happening first.

"Ah, you don't remember?" He shook his head. "Of course you don't, you got hit in the head quite a few times...Naruto, you are in here because two weeks ago you were attacked by a mob that broke into a drunken riot during the Kyuubi Festival. I'm glad you finally woke up, I have a present for you..." He reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll and a box. "Happy Sixth Birthday, Naruto!"

That made Naruto freeze. 'Sixth...Birthday? W..What is happening? Two weeks...What...'

The aged Kage looked at the boy in concern. Usually the hyper boy would be all over any present he got in seconds, but right now... "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto stared in wonder at his small body, not paying an ounce of attention to the old man. 'Was...Was it all a dream..? I was out for two weeks...I guess that's long enough for twelve years of memories...' Naruto suddenly sat up. 'Wait, this means...Ojii-san! Ero-Sennin! Sakura-chan! Tsunade-baachan! And...Sasuke...They are...They're alive and good again!' He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head, only to stare into the worried eyes of the Hokage.

"Naruto! What is wrong? What's happening? Are you alright?"

"Y...Yeah, I'm fine Jiji! Better than ever really!" The boy hugged the Sandaime gratefully, tears running down his eyes secretly. 'Everone...'

o_o;;

A week later, he was allowed out of the hospital, and back to the Academy. "Ahh! This feels good to be back..." Suddenly he was pushed down and knocked away by two figures, a blur of pink and red, with another blur of yellow and purple.

"Out of the way Ino-buta! I'll get the seat next to Sasuke!"

"No, Forehead. I'M getting that seat!"

Naruto froze with a smile on his face. 'Sakura...Ino...Sasuke...' Naruto then remembered the date. 'Oh shit...in that dream, the Uchiha Massacre happened a week or two ago! If that dream was somewhat true...I gotta save Itachi-sempai, and turn Sasuke away!'

-w-;;

Months later, Naruto had little luck befriending Sasuke, let alone changing his path. Every chance he got, he asked the Uchiha to come eat or hang out or train, and all he got was a 'Hnn' in return. It was so frustrating! He wanted to punch the Teme in the face every time!

"N-Naruto-kun! T-T-There you a-are...I w-was worried..." Naruto smiled at the one small victory he had. He befriended Hinata Hyuuga early. And he couldn't be happier, knowing that atleast some of the dream is real.

"Hinata-chan! Sorry, I was trying to talk to Sasuke...again..." Hinata giggled softly at the angry tone in her crush's voice and his dejected face. Naruto mock pouted at the sound. "Oiiii, Hinata-chaaan...Don't laugh at me!" He whined pitifully.

"S-Sorry Naruto-kun...it w-was f-funny" Naruto grinned and pulled her into a hug, smirking inside at the blush he knew she had.

"I know, I just like teasing you!"

Now it was Hinata's turn to pout, which looked insanely cute to Naruto. "Naruto-kun...th-thats mean y-you know!"

They both started laughing as they walked back to class, chatting away about the academy.

'This...This is so great...Everyone...I'll succeed in reality, that dream won't be completely true. Dattebayo!'

'...Fuck, I thought I finally stopped saying that.'

x_x

Well was that a good into? are you HOOKED! ARE YOU ADDICTED?

...No? Damn. Well review anyway. Unlike most people, you can flame me all you want, I'll just laugh at you and fix the mistakes you pointed out.

Speaking of mistakes...Beta please~ My grammar and spelling fails me sometimes.

Anyone, Next chapter should be out before Monday. And depending on the review flow, I'll set up a schedule for updates(I have Highschool, so the schedule is really just a rough estimation guys...)

Yeah...point out my mistakes, review good things, flame me so i have stuff to laugh at, ect ect. Oh and Have a great weekend, School year, Job, whatever you are starting! Chapters WILL be longer by the way. This is just an Introduction...*Cough* (Lame excuse, was just exhausted from school)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry this took to long, I was almost done with it and my computer rebooted itself so I had to rewrite it -_- Also, my boobs have been itching REALLY bad so it's taken like even longer. Heres for reviews!

UzuHuu, Rose Tiger, anotamous: Here it's longer, shut the fuck up (HeartHeart)

Dreaded Rasengan, hot dog 285, YoungBloodSage, blackpanther340, DragonsOfHonor, : Here you guys go, thanks for the nice words (HeartHeart)

Eirdaru and Maaka Oro: Here you go~

He-Who-Must-Not-Write: Thanks, thats nice to hear! And you're BSing me, my grammar sucks! :P I know it lacks detail at the moment, im sorry. It'll get better(we hope). As you see, he WILL be the deadlast again, and your other questions are answered next chapter. And ew, god naruto sucks. I'm just making naruto how he SHOULD have been in Cannon, more than just Rasengans, clones, Kyuubi, and Sage Mode. Waaay more. Beta...Maybe. I'll let you know If i need/want one. Thanks for the offer (Heartx5)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I really be here?

o_o

Naruto wandered the halls of the Academy, taking the long route to class since he was early. 'This is hard to understand...everything is just like in the dream at this point in time. The shops, houses, monuments, even the people! Gah!' His thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand on his shoulder. Naruto resisted the urge to break the offending appendage and Rasengan the person in the face. 'Speaking of that, I have to see if the techniques I learned in the dream work in Reality...'

"Ano, young man? Can you per chance show me where the Principles Office is? I got lost and now I can't even find an exit..." Naruto turned to study the man behind him. Black sunglasses adorned his face, matching his black clothes and sandals. He had black hair almost completely covered by his black bandana-like headband, and Naruto supressed the urge to point at him.

"Uh, sure? Just follow me I guess...Glasses-san" Naruto sniggered in his mind when he saw the man develop a tick-mark. 'Ah, messing with that closet pervert is funny...'

"Err...thanks. And my name is Ebisu, not Glasses." Naruto shrugged and started walking, turning multiple corners until they came across a dorr with a small sign that said 'Principle's Office.'

"Well here you go sir. If you'll excuse me now, i need to get to class. Ja ne." Naruto turned to walk away, only to step on a stray shuriken stuck in the floor. "ITAI! ITAI! THAT WASN'T THERE TWO SECONDS AGO!" Ebisu watched in wonder as the wound bled profusely for a few seconds, only to stop and heal up in a burst of steam. Suddenly, the door in front of the two males opened up, and a voice came with it.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" The woman standing in the door was quite cute, with long, white hair that came down to her ankles, small breasts that looked like they were wrapped, and bright clothing. The yellow coat opened up and she pulled out some bandages and a cloth, showing off her toned stomach and white shirt, and the top of her orange pants. She ran past Ebisu and started to look at the wound. "Oh my! Do you need to go to the Nurse again? It bled alot..." She continued to prod at the healed injury despite the blond boy's protests, leaving Ebisu standing awkwardly off to the side, staring at the strange duo on the floor.

'This is...the Kyuubi-brat, and the Principle?' Ebisu noticed the principle wasn't wearing any footwear and sweat-dropped. 'What. The. Fuck?'

o-o;

A few minute of argueing later, Ebisu and the principle went into the office, leaving Naruto to sulk his way over to Iruka's class, bandages wrapped around his left foot. "What a crazy woman, that Maaka-mune(A/N: Mune=Principle.)..." He muttered under his breath, before looking at the door infront of him. "Oh crap, I just remembered I need to do poorly in this class again! Alright...I gotta fail this class again, and see if Mizuki-teme acts out...if not, then oh well. I'm still on Sasuke's team." With a deep sigh, the blonde, whiskered kid opened the door and walked in, just in time to hear the bell ring.

"I'm glad to see you actually came slightly on time, Naruto. Take a seat and we can take roll before class." Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly at the teacher at the front of the room.

"Yeah, sorry Iruka-sensei, I had to help some person called Ebisu find the principles office. For a ninja, he really had a poor sense of direction, ya know?" Iruka chuckled and waved his hand, telling the blonde to take a seat while he called out roll. While Iruka was doing that, Naruto sat down in his seat next to Hinata, and smiled at her before hugging her. "Ah, I missed you Hinata-chan! You weren't outside yesterday, what was up?"

Hinata was blushing from the hug but answered, "A-Ah, my f-father was there and told m-me to come h-home r-right away, so-sorry Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at her and shrugged, telling her it was fine.

Suddenly, Iruka was next to them with his face next to theirs. "If you two are done talking, we are going to go outside for sparring." They both jumped at the sudden intrusion, before Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eh, sorry Iruka-sensei. You know how it is with Young Love and all that cra-" Thud. Everyone looked over to see that Hinata had fainted, her face red and fingers twitching. Naruto immedietly responded with "Oh crap! Is she okay? She looks really red!" As Naruto started ranting, Iruka sweat dropped and just lead everyone else outside.

"Anyway...today we are having the weekly sparring session!" A few cheers and groans could be hear from the six and seven year olds.

"Hnn. Just get one with the pairings, Sensei." Sasuke was impatient, he wanted to prove himself against his peers, he was an Uchiha after all.

"Ah you can wait, Teme. Just give him a sec, don't get your panties in a Knot." A few of the boys chuckled and laughed, before Naruto made it worse. "Yeah that would be bad, getting your panties in a knot would make that stick in your ass even more uncomfortable!" This time everyone except the fangirls laughed. They just glared.

"Naruto! Language! Anyway, the pairing are...Insert a bunch of O/C's and minor characters..." Everyone looked at Iruka uncomfortably, and somehow alot of people grudgingly got up and walked to the sparring rings. "Next is Sakura Versus Ino," 'Shannaro!' "Kiba Versus Shino, Choji Versus Hinata, Naruto Versus Sasuke, and Shikamaru gets a free pass since Tessai is absent. Good luck everyone, the spars end when one of you is knocked unconscious or when I tell everyone to stop in ten minutes. Begin!"

!O_O!

-Sakura and Ino's fight-

"Shannaro! Prepare to lose Ino-buta!" Sakura exclaimed before rushing at the blonde girl, a fist cocked back. Ino cursed under her breath and dodged out of the line of sight of her opponant before throwing a few practice(Read:Blunt) shuriken at the pinkette, charging in after them. Sakura pulled out a blunted kunai and started to deflect the opposing shuriken, before throwing the kunai at Ino, and waiting for the blonde to make her next move. Suddenly, the Yamanaka phased out of existence, and Sakura blacked out, and promptly fell to the floor. Standing behind the downed student was Ino, with a blunt kunai in a reverse position.

"Nice try, Forehead. But everyone knows this girl is the best!"

o-o;;

-Shino owning Kiba-

They both stood there until Iruka called start, and Kiba rushed in quickly, hoping to catch the Aburame off-gaurd. Sadly, it was not to be, as the other boy simply moved out of the way and stuck his foot out, tripping Kiba and making him crash past the line. "Ring out." Shino said in a monotone, while watching the other matches.

"Damn it...I'm stupid...charging an Aburame with no plan." Kiba ranted to himself in an undertone.

^-^;

-Choji and Hinata's Massacre...*cough* I mean Match-

Hinata stood at the line, nervously pressing her index fingers together and looking away. "I-I hope we h-have a good match, Choji" The large boy nodded with a smile and got into the begginers stance taught to young Akimichi's. Hinata shifted into the Jyuuken stance, and they both charged. Choji lifted his fist and tried to punch the petite girl. Keyword tried. Hinata spun around the punch and tapped the Akimichi on his knee, elbow, shoulder, and stomach before side stepping and repeating on the other side.

"Oof..." Choji stated lamely before falling over on his face, unable to using his arms and legs. Hinata repeated her early notion and stood to the side with her index fingers connected.

"Ano...Sorry Choji...I g-guess I got c-carried away" Hinata stammered shyly. Choji gave a weak thumbs up before completly losing control of his arms.

o3o;

-The fight everyone was waiting for, Naruto VS Sasuke!-

"Hn. Prepare to be destroyed, Dobe." Sasuke wasn't even in a fighting stance. Naruto scoffed and got into a stance for a style he created not to long ago with help from Hinata.

"Chikara Matsuri: Chisoku Shura(Force Festival:Speed Fighting)." Naruto smirked as he felt the small bit of chakra running into each limb. "Bring it, Teme. Just don't be suprised when you lose!" Sasuke scoffed and got into the Uchiha stance, narrowing his eyes at the smirking blonde. Suddenly, Naruto charged forward at moderate speed, not telegraphing what he was about to do.

'What is the dobe doing..? He's just charging, no muscles tensed for anything else.' The Uchiha scoffed again and went to kick the other boy in the face, only to widen his eyes when he completely misses. 'What? The dobe was just there!' Meanwhile, Naruto was smirked behind the Uchiha.

'Kasa Ontei(Shade Step), complete.' As fast as he could, Naruto punched the Uchiha twice in each kidney before kicking out at Sasuke's knees. 'Dageki Daun(Strike Down)!'

Sasuke gasped and his eyes widened as he felt six lightning fast hits land on his body before collapsing involuntarily. He growled at his opponent and lashed out in fury. Two punches, a kick, and even a full body tackle were dodged by the blond boy before he finally got hit by a stray jab to the stomach. Losing his breath from the hard punch, Naruto was hit by three more punches before he was kicked away. "Step it up, dobe! You will never be better than the Uchiha!"

Growling at the arrogance, Naruto decided to comply. "Your funeral, Sasuke-teme. Chikara Matsuri: Tsubaki Girudo(Force Festival: Camellia Guild)!" Rushing as fast as he could, Naruto unleashed a flurry of weak hits to the Uchiha's entire body, before flipping over and mule-kicking the Uchiha in the back. "Hana Tosshin(Flower Rush)." The foot implanted in Sasuke's back suddenly exploded with chakra, sending the boy flying a few feet with chakra burns and a torn shirt. Now enraged, the Uchiha disregarded all the rules of the Academy Sparring Matches and prepared hand signs. Naruto's eyes widened, as he remembered those hand signs from his dream.

"Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu(Fire Style: Grand Fireball technique)!" A large fireball erupted from the Uchiha's mouth, abruptly stopping the rest of the matches and making both Iruka and Naruto panic.

'OhshitohshitohshitOHSHIT!' In his panic, Naruto decided to test out the first technique outside the academy he learned in the dream. If it didn't work...Oh well. Forming a crossed tiger seal, Naruto shouted hurriedly "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone technique)!" To his relief, a real clone appeared behind a panting Sasuke. Quickly, he substituted with it and watched his clone die spectacularly.

"He...Heh...do something about THAT, dobe..." A panting Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged from behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck, like he learned long ago from Kakashi. He turned and saw everyone running towards him, shouting his name and asking if he was alright.

"Naruto! Are you okay? Did you get hurt before you used Kawarimi(Substitution)?" Iruka asked in a panic. Shrugging, Naruto shook his head and did a little spin to show that he was alright. Iruka sighed in relief and picked up Sasuke. "I'm taking him to the infirmary, you roughed him up pretty bad." A sheepish smile later, Iruka was gone and Naruto was surrounded by his classmates.

"Are you okay?"

"You beat Sasuke!"

"Sasuke was way out of line, what's wrong with him!"

"I'm so glad you're safe Naruto!"

Naruto was floored by all these people surrounding him. People that actually cared. He noticed when he was hugged from behind and hugged again directly. To his surprise, not only was Hinata hugging him, but behind him was Ino Yamanaka!

"I-I'm so happy you're safe N-Naruto-kun...I was w-worried!" Hinata was crying into his shirt, hugging him for dear life.

"Me too Naruto-nii...I may not act like it but I...really think of you as my older brother..." Ino sobbed out. Naruto was surprised. Is that why she treated him so nicely after the Academy? As people kept worrying about him, he smiled and started to hug Hinata back.

'I didn't have to wait to get friends...I have alot...of people that care. Hinata, Ino, everyone...Now I definitely won't fail this time.'

The Hokage watched, worried, as Naruto narrowly escaped from Sasuke's attack. When he was safe, the aged man smiled as he watched Naruto get mobbed by his worried friends. He was surprised as well when Ino came to hug him. "So...my little Naruto has started to grow up...it may be a little early for it, but oh well. Life as a Ninja I guess..." He looked out the window and stared at the Yondaime's monument. 'Minato...you would be so proud of how your boy turned out, even in the face of fear and hatred.'

o.o

So...How was it? I wanted to make it longer, like 3,000 words longer, but the voice in my head yelled at me to stop there. So I did. Suck it. What exactly? No idea.

Anyway, drop me a review, flame, ect/whatever. Next chapter is either tomorrow or monday/tuesday. Hope you enjoyed~

Insanity's Tool. AKA Rose~

P.S. I translate singular words and hope to all the gods out there that it makes sense when I put them together. If you have better names for everything, or are confused, OR have a better site, DROP ME A NOTE! Pm/Review i mean. Anyway... Ja Ne


End file.
